There are many types of pieces of furniture used for hair and makeup. There are also portable, compact makeup kits that open up to reveal a mirror, lights and makeup storage sections.
Whereas furniture takes up a lot of space and may not be practical in a house or an apartment with small bedrooms, they have the advantage of having large mirrors and plenty of space for storing beauty supplies. On the other hand, compact makeup cases are unobtrusive, easy to carry but have either a small mirror, or no mirror at all. They also have limited storage capacity, and you still need a table to use them.